Restless  Inquieto
by Shizuhara Katja
Summary: [Traducción] Naruto siempre a tenido problemas al dormir, lo cual le causa ciertos problemas en misiones. ::SasuNaru::
1. Capítulo 1 :Restless Sleeper

Disclaimer: Tanto como Naruto y este fic no son de mi propiedad. Lo único que me pertenece es el orgullo de haberlo traducido

Autor original: Jelp

El siguiente fic lo encontré de pura casualidad, el summary no dice mucho de el, pero les puedo asegura que para los que disfrutan de la pareja sasunaru (y un poquito de narusasu) encontrarán de su agrado este fic. Por fa denle una oportunidad y verán que les va a gustar.

* * *

_**Restless**_

Uzumaki Naruto tiene una tendencia a moverse mientras duerme. Nunca habiendo tenido a alguien que le dijera que se movía mucho, a Naruto nunca le preocupo que usualmente se parara o se extendiera a través de la cama por que, francamente, eso no importaba. Así que cuando el equipo 7 fue a su primer misión en la que se necesito que todos los integrantes compartieran la misma tienda, Naruto no se molesto en mencionar que el tal vez necesitara un poco mas de espacio durante la noche. Así que cuando Sakura terminó entre Sasuke y Naruto (Para el desagrado de Sasuke por tener que estar a lado de Sakura ,el desagrado de Sakura por estar a lado de Naruto, la felicidad de Sakura por estar a lado de su Sasuke-kun y la felicidad de Naruto de estar a lado de su Sakura- chan)los arreglos para dormir les parecieron bien.

Fue cuando Kakashi-sensei (que estaba tomando guardia) oyó el grito de furia de Sakura desde el interior de la tienda, corrió sólo para encontrar que el pobre de Naruto había rodado por accidente quedando sobre Sakura, quien lo empujó, gritó y empezó a golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Kakashi-sensei oyó la desperada explicación de Naruto mientras Sakura continuaba golpendolo. Suspiró. Claramente la incapacidad de Naruto de estarse quieto mientras estaba despierto se reflejaba en su manera de dormir.

"Oye Sakura, Deja de intentar matar a Naruto" Ordenó. Naruto cubierto de chichones por la golpiza gruñó y cayó de espaldas. Sasuke dio un leve gruñido a Naruto y a Sakura. Su mirada claramente decia "despiértenme y morirán". Kakashi-sensei levanto su ceja visible y tomo nota de no levantar a Sasuke si era posible, parecía bastante gruñón cuando lo despertaban de manera inesperada.

"Sakura, creo que probablemente Naruto es inquieto mientras duerme, Sasuke duerme entre Naruto y Sakura" Sakura quien había estado aventando dagas con la mirada a Naruto, sonrio ampliamente una vez que realizó que iba a dormir junto a Sasuke y no junto a Naruto. Sasuke gruñó solo queriendo irse a dormir.

"Mas les vale que ninguno de ustedes se ruede sobre mi mientras estoy dormido. Detesto que me despierten" amenazó Sasuke y Naruto tragó saliva silenciosamente. La sonrisa de Sakura vacilo un poco y Kakashi-sensei se pregunto si Sasuke habría dicho a propósito "ninguno" tanto como para Naruto como para prevenir que Sakura pretendiera que accidentalmente se había rodado sobre el. Por su expresión probablemente había estado planeando hacer eso. Con la amenaza de ser golpeado por ambos, Naruto refunfuño y se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir poniendo ropa y otras cosas como barrera para evitar que se rodara encima de Sasuke.

Naruto se volvió lo suficientemente capaz de no rodarse mientras dormía (aunque Sasuke tuvo que empujarlo lejos de el unas cuantas veces al principio) El equipo 7 aún así hizo que Naruto durmiera hasta el final con Sasuke en medio de el y Kakashi-sensei o Sakura.

Pasaron meses antes de que Sasuke se encontrara victima de la incapacidad de Naruto de estarse en su lugar mientras estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo esta vez fue mucho peor que las primeras veces. Antes, cuando Naruto se rodaba accidentalmente sobre el espacio personal de Sasuke, únicamente un brazo o una pierna terminaba al otro lado de la mini barrera que Naruto hacía y Sasuke podía empujar la extremidad de regreso al lado de Naruto. Pero desde que Naruto se había estado moviendo cada vez menos, había dejado de poner la barrera de ropa. Sasuke sintió una bocanada de aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando Naruto se rodó pesadamente sobre su pecho. Gruñó enojado a la molesta cosa sobre su pecho. Para alguien que se veía tan pequeño Naruto era muy pesado

"Dobe" Gruñó Sasuke mientras empujaba a Naruto de encima de el hacia su lado de la tienda. Sasuke no estaba esperando que, cuando Naruto se arrastró de regreso hacia el, lo agarrara por el cuello provocando que Sasuke cayera sobre Naruto. Se le arregló para sostenerse con las manos antes de caer completamente sobre Naruto, quien por su parte parecía completamente ignorante al hecho de que se había vuelto a rodar y había sido empujado de nuevo hacia su lado. El rostro de Sasuke se enrojeció un poco. La manera en que estaban sus brazos y en que sus piernas estaban ahora entrelazadas con las de Naruto era bastante indecente y sabía que si alguien hubiera visto esto hubiera encontrado la escena bastante escandalosa.

Aún soportando la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus brazos Sasuke trató de desenredar sus piernas sin despertar a Naruto - Eso seria bastante embarazoso y como este era Naruto probablemente trataría de culpar a Sasuke despertando a todos de paso - pero Sasuke encontró para su creciente horror que cuando trato de mover sus piernas, Naruto parecía mover su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El calor se alzó a su punto máximo cuando realizó que Naruto se estaba frotando contra el y le avergonzó notar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la manera mas indeseada (sin embargo no por ello menos placentera) posible. Sasuke dejó escapar un leve e involuntario gemido a la sensación y maldijo a Naruto. Si el se levantara no unicamente acusaría a Sasuke de tratar de molestarlo y eso sería mas evidente si Naruto se diera cuenta que Sasuke estaba exitado.

Sasuke se congelo cuando Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de el y Sasuke se encontró a si mismo incluso mas horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que Naruto estaba frotando contra el . No sabía por que no detenía la situación. No sabía que era lo que iba a hacer si Naruto o Kakashi-sensei o Sakura se despertaban. Todo lo que pensaba era lo bien que se sentía esta nueva sensación de frotarse contra otro cuerpo. Se movió más hacia el cuerpo de Naruto soportando el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos. La vista de su rostro era completamente diferente de las sonrisas tontas que solía poner. Su rostro era más sereno y se veía más maduro y joven al mismo tiempo. Era su rostro bajo la máscara que Naruto usaba. Sasuke siempre pensó a Naruto como una persona que se veía -no fea- pero no guapa tampoco. Y ahora con su rostro en ese pacífico estado, Sasuke se encontró así mismo desconcertado de que tan - no podía pensar una mejor manera de nombrarlo - hermoso Naruto se veía.

Estando tan cerca de alguien era algo que Sasuke había extrañado. Nunca realizó lo mucho que había extrañado el contacto humano con los demás - y este placer que estaba sintiendo era maravilloso. Sasuke nunca había sido de los que se masturbaban. Sabía que eso era, pero había considerado su tiempo demasiado importante como para malgastarlo en algo tan vano y ahora, esta sensación, - Sasuke no quería que nunca se acabara.

Fue una impresión, pero no completamente, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo broto de su miembro erecto, y apenas tubo tiempo de ahogar un gemido. Apenas realizó que acababa de tener un orgasmo, algo que había oído que algunos de los chicos de su edad disfrutaban de auto brindarse. Esto se medio registro en su cerebro cuando Naruto abrió su boca ligeramente, y con lo que Sasuke supuso que se estaba preparando para el suyo. Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente. La ruidosa boca de Naruto podía probablemente despertar a los demás en la tienda - y que embarazoso sería que vieran lo que había permitido que pasara?

"Sasu-!" empezó a gemir Naruto

Junto sus labios con los de Naruto y este empezó a gemir en su boca y lo sintió frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo. El cuerpo de Naruto se dejo de mover, apenas se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban desenredadas, pero se encontró cautivado por su rostro. Sus manos parecían tener movimiento propio al rozar ligeramente con sus dedos una mejilla de Naruto. Este hizo un extraño ruido como si fuera a levantarse. Sasuke rápidamente se acomodo en su lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no se levantara después de todo eso y ni con el ligero roce de su mejilla?

Sasuke respiro profundamente por el placer que todavía sentía tanto del clímax como del miedo. Todavía acostado, el sudor en su ropa por la extraña sensación de tener un orgasmo lo hacía sentir como si estuviera pegado a sus boxers. Continuó dando ligeras miradas de reojo a Naruto, todavía preguntándose como demonios podía seguir durmiendo después de eso y si estaba de verdad dormido.

Claramente había dicho el inicio de su nombre mientras se retorcía debajo de el. Sasuke se sentía avergonzado por sus acciones y molesto hacia Naruto por incitarlo a eso y no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Después de mirar el techo de la tienda por casi 10 minutos, maldijo por lo bajo, se levanto y fue hacia fuera para limpiarse a el y su ropa.

En la tienda Kakashi-sensei pasó su vista de la bolsa vacía a la tranquila forma de Naruto, preguntándose como estarían las cosas mañana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto para encontrar una situación muy embarazosa en el interior de sus boxers. Recordaba haber tenido - incluso mas vergonzoso - un sueño muy erótico sobre Sasuke. Se encontró así mismo ruborizándose cuando noto que todos los demás ya estaban despiertos. Salió rápidamente de la tienda y se dirigió hacia un río cercano para bañarse y lavar su ropa. Sasuke lo siguió silenciosamente, observándolo para ver como reaccionaba por lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior. Esto era por supuesto suponiendo que recordara algo.

"Oye Naruto" dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos de haber estado viendo a Naruto limpiar sus pantalones. "Me sorprendió que hubieses corrido aquí antes del desayuno" dijo sin muchas ganas.

Naruto se rió nerviosamente, sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza "Sólo quería refrescarme un poco antes del desayuno" medio mintió. Estaba aliviado por que hubiera alcanzado a bañarse y a lavar su ropa antes de encontrarse con el quien el creía haber tenido solamente un sueño húmedo a pesar de que era embarazoso que Sasuke lo estuviera viendo mientras se ponía la ropa.

"Me podrías dar algo de privacidad?" farfulló Naruto, sosteniendo su ropa frente a el todavía en el agua. Sasuke solo dijo "hmpf" antes de girarse y subir la loma. Naruto maldijo mientras tiraba la ropa mojada a su alrededor dándose cuenta que había olvidado el cambio de ropa seca en la tienda. Naruto ensanchó los ojos cuando vio su traje extra cerca de donde había estado Sasuke. El hecho de que Sasuke hubiese sido hecho algo bueno para con el desconcertaba mas a Naruto que el hecho de que Sasuke supiera que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Si Naruto hubiese sido Shikamaru se hubiera dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien en todo eso, pero como el no era Shikamaru sino Naruto no le dio importancia y prosiguió a cambiarse. El desayuno fue extremadamente raro para el equipo 7. Sasuke estaba platicador mientras que Naruto estaba muy callado. Sakura miró a Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido. Había pasado mucho desde aquellos días en los que había estado molesta con el ninja rubio durante sus primeras semanas juntos. Habían sido un equipo por casi 4 meses. Así que ahora que el se encontraba contemplando su comida Sakura se preocupaba. Normalmente cuando Naruto estaba callado significaba que algo iba mal con el, también Sasuke estaba actuando extraño. Estaba hablando sobre cosas mundanas. Miro hacia Naruto y después hacia Sasuke preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando. Miró hacia Kakashi-sensei que parecía que no le afectaba la manera en la que estaban actuando sus compañeros. Si Kakashi-sensei estaba bien con eso, entonces Sakura dedujo que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Después de todo si Sasuke estaba hablando acerca de - de todas las cosas posibles - los sueños. Por su parte Naruto estaba en su propio mundo.

"Tu que piensas de esto Naruto?" preguntó Sasuke. Naruto saltó de su lugar, sobresaltado de que le hubiese hablado Sasuke.

"¿Huh?" preguntó. Sasuke lo miró molesto

"Debes de poner atención cuando alguien te está hablando dobe" Naruto lo miró molesto también.

"¡Bueno, si tu voz no fuera tan molesta quizá te pondría algo de atención, teme!" Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a lanzarse insultos.

Sakura se sintió de cierta manera algo aliviada al ver a sus compañeros actuando normal de nuevo - aunque se estaba volviendo molesto -

"¡Naruto!" Lo golpeó aun lado de la cabeza

"¡Itai!" exclamo Naruto del dolor sobándose donde Sakura lo había golpeado "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Debiste de haber puesto atención a la pregunta que te hizo Sasuke-kun"

"Bueno¿que fue lo que preguntó?" preguntó Naruto olvidando completamente que el no haber puesto atención en primer lugar fue lo que lo había empujado a la batalla de insultos.

"Dije que ha habido una gran cantidad de investigaciones sobre los sueños. Se dice que los sueños son la manera en que la mente recrea escenarios que la persona desea pero que parecen inalcanzables en la vida real.

Los sueños son nuestro mayor deseo. ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto Naruto? Tu siempre vas y dices acerca de tu sueño de ser Hokage. ¿Has tenido sueños acerca de eso? O de cualquier cosa que secretamente deseas?" preguntó Sasuke. Su voz era neutral y su apariencia externa era tranquila, pero por dentro su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

Naruto estuvo e silencio durante un minuto antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca¿Por que demonios tendría algún deseo secreto en mis pesadillas que deseara que se volviera realidad¡Sueños siendo nuestro más profundo deseo! Eso es estúpido" Naruto continuó riéndose. El rostro de Sasuke continuó inpasivo todo el tiempo que tardo en pararse y alejarse de ahí. Sólo Kakashi- sensei vio como el puño de Sasuke se cerraba tan fuerte que se enterró las uñas sacándose sangre. Sakura notó que Sasuke se había alejado, pero eso no era inusual. Seguido tenia extraños cambios de humor y necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas. Pensó en seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera, pero aún no había terminado su desayuno, así que no tenía una excusa para ir.

Aunque el no fuera de los que cogen las cosas al vuelo, Naruto era usualmente el primero en notar cuando alguien se sentía mal. Naruto paró de reír y miró la silueta de Sasuke que se alejaba. Algo de lo que había dicho había molestado a Sasuke. No muchas cosas conseguían eso y eso hizo que se sintiera bastante inconfortable. Naruto había tenido el sueño sobre Sasuke la noche pasada y el recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara y se preguntó si había dicho algo mientras dormía. No pensó que un simple desacuerdo acerca de los sueños fuese la única cosa que estaba molestando a Sasuke. Comió rápidamente su desayuno y siguió a Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei levantó la vista de su libro Icha-Icha Paradise favorito observando la extraña serie de eventos que sucedían.

Sasuke observó el río al cual había ido la noche anterior a limpiar su, er…experiencia. No sabía que pensar acerca de eso. Era una cosa tan estúpida y trivial, aunque también increíble al mismo tiempo. Sasuke nunca se había cuestionado nada relativo a su sexualidad y se preguntaba que demonios significaba eso. También - ¿por qué había dejado a naruto, no, por qué se había permitido hacer algo tan estúpido?. Una parte de el se decía que era por que se había sentido bien. Otra parte de el decía que era por la extraña conexión que sentí para con Naruto. Había habido una extraña sensación de superioridad estando arriba y haciendo a alguien, especialmente su rival hacer algo tan…tan…ugh! No podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describir lo que había pasado. Golpeó un árbol con el puño derecho y después con el izquierdo, de nuevo y de nuevo.

Cuando Naruto finalmente alcanzó a Sasuke, Sasuke estaba golpeando el tronco del árbol una y otra vez , algo que Naruto sólo lo había visto hacer una vez. La única vez que Naruto podía recordar en la que Sasuke hubiera cometido un error en alguna misión y en la que Kakashi-sensei lo hubiese reprendido - levemente por supuesto- el rostro de Sasuke había estado inpasivo, pero había abandonado el campo y descargado su enojo contra el tronco de un árbol. Recordaba claramente el extraño autodirigido enojo en sus acciones - La misma vibra que Sasuke estaba dejando escapar en ese momento.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó Naruto. Sasuke lo ignoró y continuó golpeando el tronco. Naruto no cogió la indirecta.

"Oye¿Quieres entrenar? Apuesto que puedo vencerte con una mano atada a mi espalda" Esta vez Sasuke hizo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada asesina y continuó golpeando el árbol. Naruto sabia que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando Sasuke no se molestaba en corregirlo sobre quien ganaría en la práctica.

"¿Frustrado sexualmente o qué?" Naruto lo había dicho como una broma, pero debió de haberse dado cuenta de que era un mal momento para bromas estando cerca de Sasuke. Por lo tanto fue una gran sorpresa para el encontrar que Sasuke había redireccionado el golpe del árbol directo hacia su cara aventándolo hacia un arbusto que estaba detrás de el.

"¡Teme!" gritó Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y corría a golpear a Sasuke, el cual fácilmente esquivó.

Sasuke agarró a Naruto de la muñeca a medio golpe y lo torció ocasionando que Naruto cayera al suelo. Mientras tanto el pie de Naruto encontró camino hacia el estómago de Sasuke lanzándolo hacia el aire.

Sasuke cayó de pie justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo de Naruto pero un pie pateó la parte trasera de su rodilla. Detuvo su caída torpemente con su mano izquierda arreglándoselas para girar su pierna y patear un lado de la cabeza de Naruto,

"¡Alto!" gritó Kakashi-sensei cuando ambos hicieron caso omiso de la presencia de su maestro y continuaron golpeándose salvajemente. Kakashi-sensei tuvo hacer uso de la fuerza para poder separarlos .

"Kakashi-sensei, el…" comenzó Naruto

"No quiero oír absolutamente nada Naruto" gritó enojado Kakashi-sensei. Naruto retrocedió un paso como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Usualmente Kakashi-sensei escuchaba lo que el tenía que decir y el hecho de que Sasuke lo hubiese golpeado sin ninguna causa - después de que claramente había declinado su oferta de entrenar - y no podía incluso defenderse? Naruto miro a ambos como si hubiera alguna conspiración en su contra y salió corriendo. Kakashi-sensei suspiró, sabiendo que iba a tener que explicar su abrupto y molesto tono de voz después. No estaba molesto con Naruto. Estaba libido contra Sasuke. Tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse.

Sasuke hizo como si fuera a irse pero Kakashi-sensei levantó un mano

"Sacando tu frustración en el no va a funcionar cuando el claramente no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasó la noche anterior" lo reprendió. Sasuke se congeló, sobresaltado y miró a su sensei. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué tanto tiempo estuviste despierto?" preguntó Sasuke, su voz ligeramente entrecortada.

"Creí que había oído algo como un golpe amortiguado y me desperté, alerta. Me di cuenta después de unos minutos que Naruto se debió de haber rodado sobre ti y el ruido debió de haber sido el sacándote el aire de los pulmones, así que en otras palabras, toda la escena"

"Oh." Sasuke no sabía que decir. Un silencio embarazoso cayó entre el maestro y su alumno. "Qué…uh, debo de hacer?" murmuró Sasuke no gustándole la idea de pedir ayuda, pero sintiendo que tenía todas las de perder en toda la situación.

"Disculparte por haberlo golpeado por el comentario de estar sexualmente frustrado" Sasuke casi gruñó

"¿Oíste eso también huh?" dijo Sasuke casi acusadoramente

"Tuvieron suerte que envié a Sakura a buscarlos en otra dirección, ella está verdaderamente preocupada por ustedes dos. Ambos no están actuando normal y esto debe parar. No estamos en un territorio 100 por ciento familiar y necesitan estar alerta. Lo que sea que haya entre ustedes dos, deben de ponerlo de lado hasta que regresemos a Konoha esta noche"

"¿Esta noche? pensaba que no volveríamos hasta mañana" dijo Sasuke confundido.

"Con lo que ha pasado esta noche, voy a apresurar las cosas tanto como sea posible para que nada de esto vuelva a pasar - a menos no hasta que ustedes dos hayan tenido oportunidad de hablar antes de descuartizarse miembro por miembro" Sasuke estuvo callado un momento antes de hablar.

"¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer si el no se da cuenta de lo que pasó?" preguntó

"Déjalo ir" dijo Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke simplemente asintió y caminó de regreso hacia el campamento.

Kakashi-sensei observó como se iba y se preguntó que es lo que debería de hacer. Sabía que ambos eran bastante sensibles cuando se refería a cuestiones de amistad. Ambos eran jóvenes que habían experimentado tiempos difíciles en sus vidas y sabía que esta clase de eventos podía hacer o deshacer lo que pasaría con ellos después como equipo. Decidió ir a buscar a Naruto y tratar de hablas con el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Kakashi-sensei encontró a Naruto refunfuñando acerca de estúpidos portadores del sharingan, le explicó que el no había querido oír lo que tenía que decir por que _por supuesto _Sasuke lo había dejado bien claro - algo que no sólo hizo a Naruto perdonar a Kakashi-sensei sino a Sasuke también -. Naruto parecía asociar el hecho de que Sasuke se metiera en problemas como un tipo de disculpa por parte de el. A Kakashi-sensei nunca le gusto como Naruto parecía emocionado cuando Sasuke se metía en problemas, pero estaba agradecido por eso ya que eso hizo que Naruto volviera a su personalidad alegre y despreocupada casi de inmediato y le emocionó el saber que estarían de regreso antes de lo esperado. Con su mente lejos de Sasuke las cosas no eran tan difíciles al menos para Naruto. Por otro lado a Kakashi-sensei le parecía claro que Sasuke le estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Kakashi-sensei observaba cómo Sasuke observaba a Naruto.

"¡Ah! Hemos estado fuera en misión de reconocimiento por 6 días! No he comido ramen en mucho tiempo. No estaba esperando estar en casa un día antes y pensé que de seguro querría miso ramen cuando volviera, pero creo que estoy de humor para ramen de puerco" decía Naruto emocionado

Sasuke veía a Naruto divertido. El rubio había olvidado cualquier tipo de pelea que hubieran tenido y estaba tentado a no mencionarlo más. Aún así, sabía que debía de hablar con Naruto cuando volvieran a Konoha. Se dio cuenta que las cosas sólo se volverían más difíciles si no lo hacia, pero no podía imaginarse exactamente que decirle a Naruto. "¿Recuerdas saltarme encima anoche?" sonaba como algo que Naruto diría, no Sasuke, pero por alguna razón eso era la única cosa que se le ocurría en esos momentos. Estaba frustrado. Estaba MUY frustrado. Y parte de su frustración era que una parte de su mente, el quería volver a experimentar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de Konoha ya entrada la noche, Naruto estaba todavía hablando felizmente sobre el ramen de puerco que quería comprar tan pronto como llegara a Ichikaru Ramen.

"Adiós minna-san!" se despidió Naruto claramente ansioso por ir al puesto de ramen. Sakura bostezó y se despidió. Se giró hacia Kakashi-sensei y dijo adiós, finalmente girándose hacia Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarme hasta mi casa?" preguntó Sakura educadamente.

"No" respondió Sasuke fríamente. Sakura rió un poco casi esperando la negativa pero esperanzada de todos modos.

"Bueno¡Buenas noches entonces!" dijo Sakura despidiéndose. Sasuke observó desde el interior de las puertas como Sakura caminaba a través de las familiares calles y desaparecía. Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke se mantuvieron en silencio en la entrada. Kakashi-sensei carraspeó ruidosamente. Sasuke se limitó a ignorarlo. Kakashi-sensei carraspeó de nuevo. Esta vez Sasuke gruñó y se giró en dirección al Ichikaru ramen, el obvio destino de Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo!

Siguiente capítulo : Restless Conscious


	2. Capítulo 2: Restless Conscious

-1Aclaración: Este fic se sitúa antes de que el equipo 7 tomara el examen Chunin y continuará de acuerdo a la cronología del manga/anime, aunque se saltará algunos eventos que ocurren enseguida del examen, ya que si no tomaría demasiado. Este fic esta supuesto a estar lo más cercano al manga/anime

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Restless Conscious_**

Sasuke se mantuvo escondido en el pequeño callejón observando como Naruto se sentaba en el Ichikaru ramen.

"Estaba a punto de cerrar" Sasuke pudo oír decir a Teuchi el dueño del puesto alegremente a Naruto.

"Lo sabía, acabamos de llegar justo a tiempo. La misión fue muy aburrida. No paso nada" se quejó Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos para darle un sentido dramático. Teuchi rió, obviamente acostumbrado a las manías de Naruto y divertido más que exasperado por ellas.

Sasuke, por otra parte estaba furioso por el comentario. ¿Qué no pasó nada?¿Qué quería decir Naruto con eso de que no pasó nada? algo había pasado entre ellos ¿y Naruto hacia como que lo olvidaba?. Incluso si no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior, no menciono siquiera la pelea que los dos habían tenido esa mañana. Sasuke meneó su cabeza y respiró profundo. Estaba sobreactuando. ¿Por qué demonios Naruto le mencionaría eso a Teuchi si obviamente no recordaba nada? Cálmate Uchiha ´ Pensó.

" ¿Qué piensan Sasuke y Sakura de la misión?" pregunto Teuchi como si estuviera diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Sasuke - aunque Sasuke probablemente no mencionaría la parte sobre Sakura.

"¡Sakura a empezado a ser más amable con migo! De hecho creo que ahora ella piensa un poco antes de declinarme" Dijo Naruto feliz, no dándose cuenta que se había insultado a sí mismo. "Y en cuanto a Sasuke-teme…" divagó Naruto, su cara volviéndose una máscar ade sus emociones, algo que sólo pasaba cuando estaba realmente serio. Las orejas de Sasuke se levantaron esperando escuchar lo que Naruto pensaba de él. "algo está raro en el, pero eso no es inusual" Naruto se empezó a reír se su propia broma. Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego.

"Y qué es exactamente lo que esta rao en mi?" preguntó Sasuke, mientras caminaba fuera de su escondite y se sentaba en el asiento al lado de Naruto. Naruto saltó y apuntó un dedo acusador hacia el.

"¡Lo que está raro contigo es que te apareces cuando te insulto teme!" chilló Naruto

"Hmpf" Dijo Sasuke no mirando a Naruto, si no al menú que un divertido Teuchi le había dado. Sabía que su fría máscara no tenía errores, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Tenía ganas de darle un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza - quería hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer desaparecer la extraña sensación en su estómago. "Tomaré esto" Sasuke señaló el plato más caro del menú en su enojo y notó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido que era más caro de lo que el había pensado que sería en Ichikaru ramen. Notó mientras miraba la lista de precios que este puesto no era realmente más barato que los otros. Había asumido que Naruto venía aquí por que era barato, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto gastaba mucho de su valioso dinero en el puesto.

Sasuke nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo obtenía Naruto sus fondos, o por que vivía donde lo hacía. Naruto vivía en su propio apartamento. No era un lugar agradable para el estándar de Sasuke, aunque al mismo tiempo era más grande de lo que había supuesto. Nunca había pensado en cómo Naruto se la había ingeniado para obtenerlo y se preguntaba si el gobierno de Konoha lo ayudaba con sus gastos. grandioso ´ pensó Sasuke más cosas que necesito averiguar del dobe. ´

"¡Itadaikimasu!" exclamó Naruto feliz, ignorando a propósito a Sasuke al tiempo que empezaba a comer su ramen. Sasuke recibió su orden, y comenzó a comer - y con mucha mayor dignidad - Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo cuando recordó cuando estaban el país de la Ola y los dos habían hecho una carreras de quien comía más. Estaba medio tentado a picarlo para hacer unas de nuevo, pero entonces una imagen surgio en su mente, una que no quería recordar.

Flashback

"¡Ni-chan!" Saludó Sasuke a su hermano felizmente a su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi "Apuesto que puedo comer más tazones de udon que tú" dijo sonriente. Su hermano mayor de 11 años quien siempre se las había manejado par verse y actuar mayor que todos los chicos de 11 años que conocía Sasuke le dio una mirada escrutadora.

"Estoy seguro de que podrías ya que pareces malgastar tu tiempo en cosas sin importancia en lugar de entrenar" dijo duramente Itachi. Sasuke retrocedió como si hubiera sido abofeteado

End Flashback

Esa había sido la primera vez en la que Sasuke había notado cambios en Itachi el hermano que el admiraba y que eventualmente mataría a todo el clan. Sasuke estampó su puño contra la barra.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Sasuke al ligeramente sobresaltado Teuchi. Maldijo por lo bajo. Una y otra vez dejaba que los recuerdos de Itachi lo perturbaran.

"No necesitas golpear la barra para llamar al servicio" dijo tranquilo Teuchi malinterpretando el golpe de Sasuke, Teuchi estaba acostumbrado a que los clientes golpearan la barra para llamar su atención - Naruto siendo uno de ellos - así que no pensó que fuera algo raro. Naruto por otra parte, había visto esa mirada antes. Sasuke sólo miraba de esa manera cuando Sasuke estaba hablando o pensando sobre su hermano.

Naruto miró cómo Sasuke ordenaba con reticencia otro tazón de ramen. Naruto miró abajo hacia sus manos como si fueran la cosa más entretenida del mundo, antes de mirar de reojo a Sasuke de nuevo.

"Oye teme. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado actuando más anormal de lo usual" comentó Naruto

"¿Anormal?¿No querrás decir inusual?" Corrigió Sasuke

"Che. Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Esta empezando a ser molesto" Sasuke pausó por lo que pareció un minuto antes de contestar.

"¿Podemos ir a otro lugar y hablar?" preguntó Sasuke. Naruto se encogió de hombros. Terminaron de comer en silencio. Fue embarazoso para ambos cuando abandonaron Ichikaru. Naruto estaba apenado, por que no sabía que pensar de la actitud de Sasuke y sentía como si le fuese a jugar una broma. Sasuke estaba apenado por que no sabía como abordar el tema del "incidente" como Sasuke había comenzado a llamarlo, aka, su contacto físico de la noche anterior.

"La noche pasada¿Recuerdas que era lo que estabas soñando?" preguntó Sasuke. La cara de sasuke se tornó rojo brillante por que si recordaba que era lo que había soñado. Naruto se había preguntado temprano ese día si había dicho algo mientras dormía y ahora estaba seguro.

"Oye, acerca de eso, no te preocupes. No es nada importante. Ignora lo que sea que haya dicho. Nada especial, sabes. Pasa de vez en cuando Hahahahaha!" se rió Naruto nervioso, se pregunto que fue lo que haría dicho que Sasuke parecía tan fuera de sí.

Sasuke por su parte, todavía no creía que Naruto no recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero considerando lo nervioso que estaba, decidió no presionar el asunto.

"Hn" dijo Sasuke, antes de girarse abruptamente y alejarse. Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que observar como Sasuke que iba, su cara todavía sonrojada.

¿Qué debo de hacer si llega a pensar que me atrae?¿Qué hará si vuelvo a soñar lo mismo?´ se dijo Naruto. Mordió la parte interna de si mejilla. No sabía que pensar. ¿Y si había dicho algo sumamente inapropiado que había enojado tanto a Sasuke? Naruto camino hacia a su casa derrotado, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo inintencionalmente ofendido.

"¡No debería de sentirme culpable! No tengo la culpa de haber soñado eso!" gritó Naruto enojado.

"Esa es la actitud" dijo una voz alegremente detrás de Naruto. Naruto podía ser algo denso, pero aún así era un ninja. Actuando instintivamente, tomó un kunai de su cinturón y lo lanzó hacia donde la voz provenía. Su ataque fue bloqueado fácilmente..

"Hey, Hey Naruto. Tienes que estar más conciente de tu alrededor y menos deseoso de atacar" dijo Kakashi-sensei el obvio dueño de la voz.

"Si, Kakashi-sensei. Lo siento, sólo estoy molesto con Sasuke-teme. Está actuando extraño y creo que hize algo que lo molestó, pero no se que y Sasuke siendo el bastardo que es, no me dice.

"Tengo la corazonada de que no te dirá" Suspiró Kakashi-sensei. Naruto lo miró gracioso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Eso es algo que vas a tener que darte cuenta por ti mismo, sólo no dejes que eso interfiera con tus responsabilidades como ninja" Dijo Kakashi-sensei antes de agitar su mano en señal de despedida y desaparecer con un poof.

"¡Es tan difícil decirme que fue lo que dije!" gruñó Naruto molesto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estaba orgulloso de, bueno, de su orgullo. El no era de los que se ponía así mismo en situaciones embarazosas, pero se había puesto en una posición de lo más comprometedora cuando apareció su maestro en su casa temprano al día siguiente. Para alguien que normalmente llegaba tarde a todo, tenía que aparecerse a las 5:37 de la mañana sin siquiera tocar?

"Veo que has intentado aligerar la tensión , eh, Sasuke" sonrío malignamente Kakashi-sensei ( o al menos eso es lo que Sasuke supuso considerando que no podía ver la cara de su sensei con es máscara que usaba.) Sasuke maldijo mientras se cubría rápidamente después su experimentación con la masturbación.

"¡No debes de irrumpir en la casa de alguien así!" gritó Sasuke completamente avergonzado.

""Es completamente normal que los chicos de tu edad comiencen a experimentar con ese tipo de cosas. Tengo la sensación de que le dijiste, o mas bien, no le dijiste a Naruto anoche que no tiene la menos intención de decirle lo que pasa¿verdad?" dijo Kakashi-sensei acusadoramente. Sasuke miró furioso a su maestro.

"¿Escuchando todas nuestras conversaciones ahora?" gruñó Sasuke

"¡Necesito practicar!" constató alegremente Kakashi-sensei, sin embargo su tono se volvió más serio "No tiene planeado decirle nada verdad?" Sasuke simplemente te encogió de hombros.

"Solamente si el pregunta ¿Hemos tenido tu y yo algún tipo de experiencia sexual juntos?´ entonces contestaré sinceramente, de otra forma no lo haré" gruñó Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei giró lo ojos y suspiró.

"Tienes un sentido del humor. Uno morboso" murmuró Kakashi-sensei para sí mismo. Sasuke lo miró.

""¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Nada, Nada" Kakashi-sensei agitó su mano despidiéndose.

"Kakashi-sensei" empezó Sasuke, no sabiendo como hacer la pregunta, porque el sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero de todos modos queriendo saber. "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a los padres de Naruto¿Le dejaron dinero para ayudarlo con sus gastos? O ¿Lo ayuda Konoha?" Kkashi-sensei se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Si quieres saber sobre Naruto, tendrás que preguntárselo a el mismo? Dijo firmemente. Sasuke asintió. "Estoy indeciso con respecto a la nueva actitud que has tomado hacia Naruto. Estoy contento que quieras saber más sobre el, sin embargo hay algo ligeramente perturbante en todo esto en cómo estás tomando las cosas. Si no fuera por el hecho que a Naruto no le gustaría que te dijera que hacer y que yo creo que Naruto es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, probablemente te detendría de lo que sea estés pensando hacer o no hace. Si planeas continuar con esto, bien. Si no, bien también, Sólo no dejes que esto te afecte en la próxima misión de equipo. Ambos van a necesitar estar alerta si quieren sobrevivir." advirtió Kakashi-sensei. Con ese morboso mensaje abandonó la casa con un poof. Sasuke gruñó.

"Se más confuso, no?"

Esa tarde Sasuke se dio cuenta que es lo que había querido decir Kakashi-sensei con eso de estar alerta. Kkashi-sensei había nominado al equipo 7 para entrar en los exámenes Chunin. Si querían pasar, ambos debían de estar alerta y listos para cualquier cosa.

Todo el proceso el día siguiente fue bastante molesto y aún así bastante emocionante para Sasuke. Había conocido a varios posibles rivales y aunque había sido derrotado por un chico llamado Lee vestido con lo que parecía un leotardo verde. Eso había sido bastante humillante.

Naruto había estado teniendo momentos difíciles. Primero ese chico de cejas encrespadas lo había aventado contra la pared, después había tenido el examen escrito, luego la examinadora psicópata lo había lamido y ahora estaban adentrándose en el ¿bosque de la muerte? Si, la vida es buena.

Los primeros 2 días no fuero buenos en ningún sentido para el equipo 7. Primero estuvo el incidente con Orochimaru, luego los ninjas del sonido, después tener que ser semi-rescatados por otros equipos fue bastante humillante - al menos para Naruto quien estuvo dormido durante todo el incidente - pero más inquietante por Sasuke.

Lo que sea que fuese ese sello que Orochimaru puso en Sasuke, comenzó a causar estragos en la mente y cuerpo de Sasuke. Había una ligera niebla flotando en sus pensamientos a través del veneno que estaba introduciéndose más en su mente que en su cuello. Estaba agradecido por la molesta voz de Sakura que lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad. Ella era su compañera, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo exasperara, había empezado a respetarla más y más. Vagamente había empezado a sentirse como un hermano mayor. Sasuke había querido una hermana menor por que su madre había expresado una vez su deseo de tener una niña pequeña en la casa. Sasuke recordaba haber arrugado ala nariz al posible prospecto de una hermanita, pero eso había sido el segundo que duró la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Sentía como si ese hubiese sido el deseo de su madre cuando murió.

Sasuke decidió - cuando había visto a los ninjas del sonido amenazar a Sakura y vio que ella había luchado para protegerlo a el y a Naruto - que Sakura era como una hermana menor: lo que fue confortante e inquietante al mismo tiempo. El la protegería, pero se dio cuenta que no podría amarla. Ese fue el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke se dio cuenta que no encontraba interesante a ninguna chica.

Cuando el equipo 7 fue a buscar comida la mañana del día 3, Sasuke miró hacia Sakura, a quien había finalmente clasificado como su adoptada aunque molesta hermana menor.

Naruto por otro lado era un enigma diferente para Sasuke. Todavía o sabía dónde clasificar al ninja ruidoso, pero tenia la sensación de que no caería en la categoría de hermano.

Sasuke observó a Naruto todo el día, notando los problemas que tenía como ninja y recordando como había actuado cuando sus compañeros habían estado en peligro. Un lado de Naruto que Sasuke no sabía que existía había salido a la superficie. Sasuke odiaba y quería eso.

Lo odiaba por que sabía que Naruto se había vuelto mejor en batalla de lo que el mismo se había vuelto. Naruto se las había arreglado para mantener su meta, donde Sasuke sentía como si la hubiese abandonado. Sasuke juró no volver a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. La parte buena de eso era que si Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte, eso quería decir que habría más competición con la cual luchar para Sasuke. Si luchaba con personas fuertes - y ganaba - eso significaba que Sasuke se estaba volviendo más fuerte y más cerca de derrotarlo a _él. _Uchiha Itachi.

La noche cayó con silbidos escalofriantes de la vida nocturna del bosque de la muerte. El equipo 7 decido hacer rondas y que alguien estuviera vigilando. Sasuke tomaría la primera vigilancia, Sakura la segunda y Naruto la tercera

Sasuke decidió tomar asiento en la rama de un árbol arriba de donde estaba su escondite. Se las habían ingeniado para encontrar un foso en la tierra - probablemente de algún animal que vivía ahí - y dormir ahí. Estaba bien cubierto y escondido, pero había el problema que si un enemigo los atacara, no sería capaces de salir a menos de que fueran avisados antes. Así que Sasuke se aseguró de sentarse lo suficientemente alto en un árbol como mirador para poder alertar a sus compañeros.

Nada sucedió durante el tiempo que le tocó a Sasuke estar de vigilante, después de el improvisado campamento y despertó a Sakura. Sakura se despertó desorientada y sólo pudo murmurar un ok cuando Sasuke le dijo sobre el buen mirador que había encontrado. Sakura escalo fuera del foso y recubrió la entrada con hojas.

Sasuke se recostó a un lado de Sasuke, exhausto, listo para dormir, cuando una mano de Naruto accidentalmente te rozó el brazo de Sasuke. Sasuke sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido puesto en fuego con ese simple contacto y estuvo recostado observando el techo del escondite tratando de recobrar la compostura de su cuerpo y mene para dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía menos de una semana.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en el fuego por el deseo, Sasuke sentía la furia en el. Enojo hacia Naruto por que Sasuke sentía que era culpa de Naruto de alguna manera que el se sintiera así. Enojo hacia Naruto por haber sido mejor cuando lucharon contra ese hombre serpiente que el. Enojo hacia Naruto por estar tan ajeno a lo que le provocaba. Así que Sasuke decidió sacar su enojo en Naruto.

Naruto se encontró así mismo teniendo otro sueño con Sasuke en el. Esta vez se sintió más realista que la última vez. El, Sakura y Sasuke estaban a mitad de los exámenes Chunin y Sakura estaba fuera vigilando. Sasuke en su sueño se posicionó sobre el y dirigió su mano hacia sus pantalones y comenzó a masajear su miembro hasta que este se puso erecto. Naruto gimió levemente y confuso se preguntó por que, ya que este era su sueño, las manos de Sasuke se sentían tan reales. Naruto sabía que eso tenía que ser un sueño por que ¿Cómo demonios Uchiha Sasuke estaría sacándole los pantalones.

Naruto se empezó a sentir más y más despierto en su sueño. Naruto podría jurar que sus ojos estaban abiertos, Y que Sasuke verdaderamente esta sobre el. Podía oler el Bosque de la muerte a su alrededor y podía oler otra esencia que no podía nombrar pero que extrañamente asociaba con Sasuke.

La mano de Sasuke se movió más rápido y Naruto apretó la playera de Sasuke deseando que tanto sus sueño como Sasuke continuaran y a la misma vez se detuvieran. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando se vino, sintiéndose satisfecho, desconcertado y ligeramente asustado cuando Sasuke removió su mano de su virilidad limpiando su mano de la esencia que se había derramado en su mano dentro de los pantalones de Naruto y sacando su mano. Sasuke se quitó de encima como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Vuélvete a dormir, dobe" La leve voz de Sasuke provenía del cuerpo al lado de Naruto. Naruto observaba el techo, sabiendo que no había estado soñando, sabiendo lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer, pero no sabiendo que demonios hacer con al respecto.

"¿Lo de la otra noche, tampoco fue un sueño?" susurró Naruto. Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta ya que la respiración de Sasuke se había vuelto más lenta. Sasuke se había quedado dormido. Naruto no estaba seguro su volverse a dormir, aunque esperaba que no hubiera estado despierto del todo entre el tiempo cuando Sasuke lo despertó y cuando Sakura vino al escondite a llamarlo para cambiar lugares

Próximo capítulo: Restless Dreams

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el fic. Disculpas si he cometido algún error en la traducción. Apreciaría mucho si me mandaran uno que otro review, ya saben, para darme ánimos y seguir traduciendo.

P.D. si quieren leerlo en inglés, el fic se encuentra en mis favoritos con el mismo nombre y el autor es Jelp


End file.
